There's a lot I need to know
by charlenerennie7
Summary: "Carlisle, I have never felt the love for Bella like forever, but now I do." Edward told him, before walking up to his bedroom. Later that he had gone to visit the swans. Because Bella asked him to do it and that left Edward no choice.


This is my brand new story for Twilight. I just got this idea just now and this is my first newly story for Twilight. This is a brand new story coming soon. I have gotten some idea's for the next chapter that is about to start tomorrow night.

* * *

"Edward, there's something I need to know about you and your vampire life." She said to and she didn't know anything about him. She only knows about him being her boyfriend.

"I know there is alot you need to know about me." He said to her before looking away from her, but if she only knew a bit more about him living a double life. Carlisle knew about Edward very well. Everything was going perfect up, until now.

"When I was little Carlisle raised my up with my mother, but Carlisle had been working night and day." He said before pausing and, then looked straight to the road. He had felt a feeling for Bella something that started the forever with her and it had been his love for her. He stopped the car and started to kiss her lips. She deepened it in general.

"Carlisle, I have never felt the love for Bella like forever, but now I do." Edward told him, before walking up to his bedroom. Later that he had gone to visit the swans. Because Bella asked him to do it and that left Edward no choice, but to visit them both at the house. Edward could see the look on her face, the look that he had never seen before, he had thought why Bella had a look on his face and kissed her fore-head as she fell faster asleep in her bed, she then cuddle up to him.

"Bella, when I was 13 years old, my mother and I had come down with an illness, then Carlisle turned me into a vampire, then he went over to Esme and changed her human life form, then Rosalie was with someone she had loved a long time ago and he had gotten drunk, but he left her to die out on the street thinking that she was dead, then Carlisle came a long and smelt her blood, before she even found Emmet." He said before going any farther into Emmet's story, but why would Emmet be in title to the story.

"Rosalie found Emmet after her mate left her to die, before she had time in her life as it ended, she payed her mate a visit, but he was sitting in the conor of his room waiting for her to come, but he knew that she was coming after him, Rosalie had always waited for the right moment to go after him." Edward took a litte bit of a pause for a little while, before going back into the story of Emmet's and Rosalie's story.

* * *

"The next morning, Rosalie had gotten up out of bed and she had saw Emmet waiting for her outside, he had smelt her as a vampire, but she didn't get mad at her at first, but as life went on there was a new beinning for Emmet, but then there wouldn't be no story to tell would there?" Edward sad as he questioned Bella with a quick glimpse of her, before he dropped her of outside her house and she saw her dad sitting at the table with some dinner waiting on her to sit down and eat it. Bella had a deep thought of what Edward had just told her about Emmet and Rosalie's story, but she had a deep thought of heart for her. There was going to be alot of the story that she had to know of.

"Did you get the part of the story that I told you in the car?" She nodded yes to him.

"Yes, I did get the part of the story that you had told me today." She told him, before getting ready for bed, but he never seen the beauty of her as she stood naked and put some clothes on and got ready for bed, she was ready as planned, she had fallen asleep and he decided to tell the rest of the story to her tomorrow, when the next day had come and everybody was up and ready to go to school, Edward walked over to her locker, then they both walked of to the class holding each others hands, Eric had walked into class with Angelia.

Everything was about to change in Bella's life, but she had to go to the library to find out about her passed life. Her mum and dad was from different famillies, Bella hadn't known about her passed life.

"Edward, tell me more about Rosalie and Emmet." She said just before sitting at the classroom with him, then he continued to tell the story to her as he sad he would for her. He told that before Emmet had met Rosalie, Emmet's parents had died in an accident.

"When Emmet was little he was only 12 years old. His mother and father had died in an accident and his aunty took him in, then she raised him as her own, but then his aunt had died and he died Carlisle and me saw blood everywhere, when he had been turned into a vampire he had found Rosalie. Everything was their new beinning of their history." He said and, then went to get some water and got ready to tell the rest of the story.

* * *

"Rosalie and Emmet had a long journey through out their lifes." Edward said as he stood up to help her of the ground to go to class, but he had thought more of the story, but then he thought of another part of the story to tell her about.

"Thank you, Edward, I enjoyed the story so much." She said thanking him with a smile, but that wasn't the end of the Rosalie and Emmet story. Edward had another part of the story to tell her, later in the afternoon he had taken her home in his car. He dropped her and went to his house and he watched Rosalie and Emmet hold hands and, then they both ran through the forest to hunt, after they had hunted they went up to Edward and started to talk about Bella. They all knew about Bella's boyfriend. Everything was going to change forever more in Edward's and Bella's life and for his vampire life form.

"Your welcome, Bella, but I more to tell, but I will tell the rest of the story tomorrow. The story has not yet finished." Edward told her. It was just the beinning for the story. Bella walked of with a happy smile. She realised that the rest of the story was not yet finished there were a few more pages to be done and a brand new chapter to begin.

The next day had come and Edward had set at a table waiting for her to come in, then Bella walked over and joined him, as he kissed her hand. He was waiting on her forever into his life, even if it had been a thousand years, he would love her for a thousand more. Dhe had been skipping around the school in a very happy mood. She had never felt as much love for Edward as she does now.


End file.
